Mon Ange
by Vamps-Wolf
Summary: S'il te plait, laisse moi t'aider. Je saurais te le faire retrouver ton sourire, te rendre heureux alors...je t'en pris...laisse moi t'aimer." Oups...je viens de parler à voix haute...


Bonjour,

Ceci est la première histoire que j'écris alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plait !!

Par contre j'accepte les critiques (si bien sur elle ont du sens) pour nous permettrent à moi et (_malheureusement pour moi_) mon amie de nous améliorez pour les prochaines a venir.

Merci et bonne lecture en espérant que vous aimerez !!

Vamp's

* * *

Rating : M = Attention présence de lemon gay alors Homophobes PASSEZ votre chemin !!!

Disclamers : Bien sur ces personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Pairing : Harry / Drago

* * *

_**Mon Ange**_

Tu te promène, seul, comme toujours.

La lumière de la lune qui perce à travers les fenêtres te rend irréel accentuant ta beauté malgré ta peau pâle. Tu semble calme, rêveur.

Pourtant ton visage fermé et tes yeux voilées me prouve ta souffrance. Car tu souffre, même si tu ne le montre pas, surtout devant tes amis.

Tu ne veux pas les inquiéter.

**Renfermement**

Cela fait 1 mois…

1 mois que tu es dans cet état, que tes yeux sont vides…

1 PUTAIN de mois que tu m'ignore totalement !

En faite, je devrais m'en réjouir de cette tranquillité mais je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive plus depuis longtemps d'ailleurs. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi.

Pourquoi ? Cette question, ce simple mot, m'obsède … tout comme toi.

J'ai tout essayer. De la provocation aux coups mais rien, tu semble impénétrable. Pourtant je souhaite tellement que tu me regarde encore, comme moi je te regarde …

Si seulement tu me laissais t'approcher, je suis sûr que je pourrais la faire revenir ; Cette étincelle dans tes yeux. Celle qui les faisait briller et me faisait rêver.

**Espérance**

Tu t'es arrêter, tu y es, dans cet endroit que tu affectionne tant. En haut de cette tour où tu observe le paysage sous les étoiles laissant enfin tes barrières tombées.

Tu semble tellement fragile à cet instant que je voudrais te prendre dans mes bras pour te bercer et te protéger.

Tu as senti ma présence je le sais.

Pourquoi m'ignore-tu encore ! C'est pas possible, tu va me rendre dingue.

" _S'il te plait laisse moi t'aider. Je saurais te le faire retrouver ton sourire, te rendre heureux alors … je t'en pris… laisse moi t'aimer comme tu le mérite "_

**Envie de hurler**

Tu te retourne brusquement et me regarder, enfin !

Je me rends compte que j'ai parlé à voix haute. Merde… !! Je suis mal, je ne peux pas affronter ton regard alors je baisse la tête. J'attends de recevoir ta hargne, ton mépris, car tu va me l'envoyer n'est ce pas ?! Mais bizarrement tout reste silencieux, rien ne vient et en relevant la tête je vois enfin ce sourire que je désespérais de revoir et cette lueur dans tes yeux magnifiques.

Est-ce pour moi, grâce à moi ? Je n'ose le croire, ça serai trop beau.

Tu t'approche et me demande de répéter. Mon corps paralysé m'empêche de détacher mon regard du tien tellement hypnotisant. Je sens ton souffle sur mes lèvres et l'envie de prendre les tiennes m'envahis. Je te veux et te le dis tout autant que ses mots. 3 petits mots qui te font revivre et moi chavirer lorsque tu m'embrasse.

Je vois des larmes coulées sur tes joues alors je comble la distance jusqu'à te coller à moi, les essuyées et t'embrasse d'abord lentement puis passionnément.

Depuis le temps que j'en rêve…

Ton corps contre le mien me rend fou. Nous manquons de souffle, nos lèvres se séparent pour mieux se retrouver. Nos langues se joignent pour une danse langoureuse qui réveille mes sens. Tes bras autour de mon cou et tes mains emmêlant mes cheveux tandis que les miennes partent aux creux de tes reins pour te coller à moi. Je nous sens dans le même état et je souris. Tu t'en rends compte et tu rougis.

**Trop craquant !**

Nos baisers deviennent endiablés et nos corps en veulent rapidement plus.

Mes mains passent sous ton tee-shirt alors que mes lèvres partent mordiller ton lobe. Je te sens frissonner tandis que je retire ce vêtement gênant et que tu entreprends d'enlever ma chemise. Me penchant vers ton oreille je te murmure combien tu es beau te faisant rougir encore plus et je repars à la découverte de ton corps. D'abord avec mes mains puis mes lèvres et ma langue qui laisse sur ta peau douce des traînées humides.

Nos regards ne se lâchent plus et je te vois mordre ta lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir.

Je passe sur tes bouts de chairs dressées m'appliquant à les torturés et tu ne peux retenir tes soupirs.

Mes reins s'enflamment à ce son et je te renverse doucement en arrière.

Bien que le sol soit un peu froid ton corps est tellement brûlant que tu ne ressens rien. Une fois dessus, je reprends tes lèvres pendant que mes mains s'occupent de retirer ton pantalon suivi de près par le mien.

Je m'allonge sur toi et donne, en toute innocence bien-sur, un petit coup de hanche. Tu halète pendant que je recommence en approfondissant le mouvement. Le contact de nos sexes à travers le tissu de nos boxers m'électrise.

**Exquis**

Mais cela n'est pas suffisant.

Je donne un dernier coup puis repars à la découverte de ton corps. Repassant sur tes tétons que je maltraite une seconde fois, je descends lentement redessinant ta fine musculature et tes courbes.

Lorsque j'arrive à la limite de l'élastique, je te regarde. Un sourire pervers orne mes lèvres et tu déglutis. Je l'attrape avec les dents sans te lâcher des yeux et le retire complètement, libérant ton membre frémissant.

**Merveille**

Tu es splendide. Tes cheveux encore plus en bataille, tes yeux assombrit par le désir, ton corps parfait et cette sucrerie palpitante que je vais me faire un plaisir de m'occuper.

J'imprègne de cette vision enchanteresse dans ma mémoire pour ne jamais l'oublier et reprends mon activité. Retournant à ton nombril que je mordille un peu, ma langue passant dedans plusieurs fois, mimant ce que je te réserve après.

Une fois cela fait, je continue mon chemin et arrive à mon dessert favori.

Elle est fièrement dressée et n'a rien à envier à personne. Je dirais même qu'elle est… conséquente.

Commençant ma dégustation, je donne un petit coup de langue sur le gland. T'entendant hoqueté de surprise, je recommence encore une fois avant de la lécher sur toute sa longueur. Aucuns autres sons ne passent tes lèvres rougit excepté de délicieux gémissements qui m'incite à approfondir ma caresse.

Ce que je fais d'ailleurs puisque je fini par l'engloutir tout entier et entame de lent va-et-vient que ma langue accompagne.

Cela te plais n'est-ce pas ?!

Je profite que tu es rejeter la tête en arrière et fermer les yeux pour introduire un doigt dans ton intimité inviolé. Tu ne semble pas le sentir tellement le traitement que j'inflige à ta verge, qui en passant doit bien te frustré vu la lenteur avec laquelle ma bouche glisse sur elle, te fais perdre pied.

Je mets un deuxième doigt puis un troisième et te vois te crisper pendant qu'une grimace vient déformer ton visage.

Pour te détendre, j'accélère les va-et-vient sur ta verge tout en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux pour bien te préparer à ce qui va suivre. Vu mon membre tu va vraiment le sentir. S'en me vanté voyons.

Quand je te sens proche de la jouissance je me retire complètement. Tu pousse un grognement de désapprobation mais te tais lorsque je me place correctement entre tes jambes. Je remonte jusqu'à tes lèvres pour t'embrasser et pousse un peu contre ton entrée alors que tes mains se pose sur mes épaules. L'envie de m'enfoncer d'un coup me brûle les reins et je dois faire un gros effort pour me retenir.

Je rentre doucement et entièrement en toi mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'avoir mal à ce que j'entends.

**Douleur**

Tu es chaud et étroit c'est encore meilleur que dans mes fantasmes.

Après plusieurs minutes immobiles, tu bouge un peu les hanches et j'accède à ton désir. Mes va-et-vient d'abord lents deviennent de plus en plus puissants. Un aller plus brusque te fais crier de plaisir quand je touche quelque chose en toi. Ah, la prostate, que je fais en sorte de toucher à chacune de mes poussées.

Tes jambes sont passées autour de ma taille que tu sers pour me sentir encore plus alors que tu griffe mon dos sous l'intensité de mes coups. C'est tellement bon que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps.

Je ralentis donc le rythme et empoigne ton sexe tandis que mon autre bras passe autour de tes hanches pour te surélevé. J'accorde mes mouvements et ré-accélèrent, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort sur ce point sensible en toi.

Tu semble déjà loin. Les sons qui sortent de ta gorge me font perdre le peu de contrôle qui me restais.

Un coup plus violent que les autres et tu te cambre en hurlant sous la puissance la jouissance.

Même le vieux fou a dû t'entendre.

Le fourreau de chair autour de moi se ressert brutalement et je me libère en toi. Ne tenant plus je m'allonge totalement sur toi en nouant nos mains pendant que tu essaye de reprendre ton souffle. J'ai moi-même du mal à me remettre de l'orgasme foudroyant qui nous a pris.

Mais je pourrais voir cette image toute ma vie. Même dans cet état tu ressemble à un ange, enfin surtout à un ange de la débauche.

**Luxure**

Une fois avoir récupéré je me retire de toi et bascule sur le côté en te serrant dans mes bras. Puis t'embrasse doucement . Tes bras se referment fortement autour de mon dos comme si tu avais peur que je ne disparaisse. Ce que jamais je ne ferais.

Mmm… il me semble que mon ange ai besoin d'être rassurer.

" _Harry je n'_ai_ pas l'intention de partir tu sais ! "_

Heu, je ne comprends plus rien là. Pourquoi pleure-tu ? Je n'est portant rien dis qui face cet effet !

" _Harry ? …'Ry que ce passe t-il ? Dis moi ce qui ne va pas s'il te plait. "_

"_Tu t'en iras" _murmure t-il

" _Que veux tu dire ? "_

" _Tu t'en iras. Tu m'abandonneras comme les autres et moi je me retrouverais tout seul. Tu partiras et moi j'en mourrais. "_

" _C'est donc cela qui te tracasse tellement, tous ces morts, le vide qu'ils ont laissé, cette blessure._ "

Je me relève un peu pour le regarder et lui caresser les cheveux.

" _Harry regarde moi. J'ai déjà attendu longtemps avant que tu m'appartiennes. Maintenant que je t'ai, plus jamais je ne te lâcherais. Je t'aime Harry James Potter et tu va devoir me supporter toute ta vie. "_

" _Je t'aime aussi Drago Lucius Malfoy et j'accepte de te supporter chaque minute de notre vie." _

Je l'embrasse amoureusement tout en le collant à moi et quand nous nous séparons par manque de souffle je lui murmure à l'oreille avant qu'il ne s'endorme :

" _Oh oui, je ne te lâcherais pour rien au monde et je tuerais quiconque essayera de te retirer à moi. Tu m'appartiens maintenant et à jamais mon Ange. "_

**Possessivité**

_The End..._


End file.
